


Traces Of A Childhood

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Women of Summer challenge prompt of Mariemaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces Of A Childhood

"She's a tyrant in training."

"She's a twelve year old girl. They're all tyrants in training."

Une laughed softly, settling herself in the only comfortable chair in the medical office. "I don't remember being so demanding at this age. I'm sure my father would not have stood for it." She sighed, reaching for the coffee cup that Sally offered her. "Perhaps I've been too harsh on her or maybe not harsh enough. I only wanted her to know who her father was so she would understand the importance of the legacy she's inherited."

"It has to be difficult for her. She was raised to believe she was going to be the next ruler of the Earth and colonies without being taught the responsibilities that would go along with that job because Dekim wanted her strictly as a figurehead. Now suddenly her grandfather is dead and she has no idea who she is or what she supposed to be doing." Sally sipped her coffee, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I would want to follow in the footsteps of a father I never knew either." She paused, shoving a stack of files away from the corner of the desk so she could perch there. "The more you press her, the more she is going to rebel against the idea and she has the stubbornness of the Bartons and Khushrenadas combined."

Snorting in a distinctly unladylike way Une set down her cup. "I can attest to that fact. She might not know what her place in the world is, but she knows her own mind."

"Not unlike her foster mother."

"That doesn't make the situation any easier. In fact, I think it makes it worse. We're both used to having our own way and neither of us is a particularly gracious loser."

"That's part of what makes you a good leader." Sally smiled, amusement tugging at the corners of her lips. Une could face down Gundam pilots before their first coffee of the day, but grew uncomfortable and awkward when dealing with a genuine compliment. It was part of what made the woman such an interesting person.

"But not a good parent." Une sighed again, studying the tips of her polished shoes. "I want to do a good job. Not just for Treize, but for Mariemaia as well. There is a spark of him in her mixed with something that is unique and wonderful."

Sally cleared her throat and nodded. "Maybe you need to tell her that."

Cup in hand, Une stood. "I think, perhaps, I do."


End file.
